Two Worlds
by T-Bear2
Summary: Hogwarts is about to become home to a muggle. And not just any muggle, Voldemort's son. Can Hogwarts handle it? Takes place in Harry's 6th year.
1. Info on Beyblade

Two Worlds

Alright, this is going to be a **Beyblade/Harry Potter** crossover! For all of you who don't know what Beyblade is, then I will give you a short overview and some sites to help. It will take place after the sixth HP book and after the Russian Tournament (Season 1).

Beyblade:

Characters:

Kai Hiwatari- he is going to be the main person that you will have to worry about. He is the leader of a beyblade team called the BladeBreakers. He is quiet, rude, and mean. He is a tough guy and gives mercy to no one. His grandfather is Voltaire and only uses Kai as a weapon to take over the world with. He doesn't care about his grandson and sent him to Balcov Abby so that he would be his perfect weapon. Voltaire went to jail before this story begins. He has light blue hair in the front and dark blue in the back. He has two shark fin marks on each cheek. He is semi-tall and is fourteen in my story.

Rei/Rey- I will use the Rei spelling of his name. He is Chinese and has long hair that goes down to his ankles while braided. He wears a hair wrap around it. He is very easy going and cheerful, but he can be vicious and protective. On the BladeBreakers.

Tyson- Tyson has dark, almost black, blue hair. He is very annoying and arrogent. I really don't like him and he acts like a fool. He doesn't like it when people tell him how to fix his mistakes, or even when they point out that he has a mistake. On the BladeBreakers.

Max- He is very cheerful in the surgar high type of way. He is very happy-go-lucky and doesn't like it when people aren't happy. He is very loyal to his friends. On the BladeBreakers.

Kenny- He is computer smart and annoying. He overreacts to everything and I won't have him in the story hardly at all. He finds info for the BladeBreakers.

Mr. Dickinson- He is the manager of the BladeBreakers. He has known Kai and Rei the longest, though in my story, he has know Kai almost his whole life and is a wizard.

Beyblades: Uh, they are very hard to explain, but if you go to the websites that I will list below, they will help a bit.

Two sites that I would recomend going to for info and pics (just remove the spaces) they wouldn't let me put the sites on, so they will be on my author page listed as Two Worlds- (SITE ONE/SITE TWO) it just depends on what site you will be going to.:

SITE ONE

for this site, go to

Anime the show

Anime main characters

SITE TWO

for this site, go to

Anime about the show

Season I character bios bladebreakers

Season I shrines pick the character you want to see pics of and some brief info

Multimedia mini-shrinez pick the kai one to see kai's life and role before the story.

Hopefully those two sites will give you enough info to get through this fic. It takes place mainly in the HP universe, this is just background info that will be helpfull. Please give this story a shot.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, or Harry Potter.

* * *

Two Worlds

* * *

Summary: Kai is Voldemort's MUGGLE son. His mother was a muggle and is dead. He was forced into marriage at a young age and his wife, who is five years older then him, got a job as Snape's apprentice at Hogwarts. She is from the Ravenclaw line. Kai and their three children are going to live at Hogwarts as well. Confusing, I know, but it really is better then it sounds. This is during Harry Potter's sixth year, so there are spoilers.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

* * *

The Bladebreakers were in England for a series of tournaments that were giving away scholarship money to the winners and they were being held there. They had already spent three months there and have and they trained almost everyday, except the week after a tournament. They were the world champions and Tyson was very restless about staying somewhere for this long just to train. The only things that kept him there, besides the threats of being kicked off the team, were the tournaments and the thoughts that the final tournament would also have bladers from around the world, including those that they battled against for the world beyblading championship title.

Kai staggered into the hotel room that he was sharing with Rei. His eyes had bags under them and were only half-open. His skin was pale and when he collapsed on his bed, it took all of his will power not to fall asleep. "Rei, wake up." He moaned. He was thankful that Rei was easy to wake up. "Rei, wake up the others."

Rei yawned and slowly sat up. "Sure thing." He said around another yawn. "Kai! What happened! When did you go to bed?" He asked when he saw Kai.

"I didn't. Now can you _please_ wake up the other so I can rest for five minutes?" He asked. "And tell them to act appropriately today at practice. Mr. Dickinson is baby-sitting and bringing the kids over at 11:30."

"Are you sure we should have practice today? You look pretty tired." Rei said uncertainly.

"We didn't have practice yesterday, we are practicing today. We leave at eight, that gives everyone forty-five minutes to wake up and be ready." Kai said sternly, resigning himself to not get any rest. "You can take your shower; my five minutes are up." Kai pushed himself off the bed, not feeling a bit better after the short rest. He entered the room across from his and Rei's and shook Kenny and Max awake. He then pulled Tyson out of bed and placed him in the shower, after removing his clothes, and turned the cold water on before leaving. Kai didn't even get to the door before Tyson woke up, screaming.

Kai went back to his room to see Rei ready to go. He went into the bathroom to freshen up and both boys went down to the lobby to wait for the rest of the team.

"So, Kai, where were you all night?" Rei asked. "It's none of your business." Kai growled, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

"Kai Hiwatari of the Bladebreakers?" The lady at the front desk asked. Kai looked over at her. "Uh, we have a message from a man saying he's your father. He said to write him immediately and that you are to begin again and that he won't tolerate another mistake." The young girl seemed to be afraid of something. "Oh! He also said that he would send a Lucius Malfoy to give you your punishment." Kai nodded sharply.

"You never mentioned your parents, Kai." Max said. Kai assumed that he had heard everything.

"Kai has parents?" Tyson's voice came from the hallway.

"Tyson, everyone has parents. He has a grandfather." Kenny's voice was heard before the two boys were seen.

"Woah! Kai! You look like shit!" Tyson yelped. Kai glared at him. "You look too tired, maybe we shouldn't practice."

"We didn't practice yesterday. Act appropriately today. No swearing, no violent blading." Kai said sternly.

"So we are practicing?" Tyson whined. Kai growled to himself. It seemed that every time Tyson opened his mouth, he sounded four instead of fourteen. "When do we leave?"

"As soon as Malfoy gets here. It shouldn't be long. If he isn't here by eight-thirty, we leave. That doesn't give you enough time to eat." Kai said casually, but still stern enough for his team to know how serious he was. He threw them all a breakfast bar. "That is enough for breakfast. You should have gotten up earlier or gotten ready earlier."

"Kai." An arrogant voice drifted quickly to the teens. Kai turned to see the blond man his father sent. Lucius Malfoy's features were pointed slightly and his shoulder length hair was almost silver instead of blond. He had sharp grey eyes and was a good foot taller than Kai. He wore an expensive robe that only served to make him look paler.

"Go to the bus." Kai said to his team before leaving with the rich man.

"Filthy muggles." Malfoy hissed. Muggle was the term wizards used for non-magical people. Malfoy was a wizard, as was Kai's father. Kai, however, wasn't magical. He was like his mother, a muggle, though he could see magical things, creatures, and people. He carried the blood of a very old wizarding family. Because he was the oldest son, Kai's father couldn't kill him. Magic makes sure that heirs could not be killed or ordered to be killed by their parents. That was the only thing keeping him alive from his father's side. In fact, he was already married and should he have a male child and his father found out about him, Kai's life was forfeit, he would no long be the heir.

On his mother's side, his grandfather kept him alive so that he could get an heir. His mother wanted an abortion, but his grandfather, Voltaire, wouldn't allow it. That was why she killed herself as soon as Kai was born. His father was English while his mother was Russian and Japanese. There was no love between his parents, in fact, Kai's father raped his mother and failed to kill her afterwards. He didn't even know he had a son until the magic in his blood told him so, two years after Kai was born. His father was immensely disappointed that Kai didn't have magic.

"Let's get this over with. Hopefully your _desease_ isn't contagious." Malfoy sneered. Him and the rest of Kai's father's followers called him and his non-existent magic a disease. Malfoy raised his wand. "Crucio!" He snapped. Kai collapsed as unimaginable pain cursed through his body. He convulsed and his body tried to bend away from even a bit of the pain. He screamed in agony until the curse was taken off. What had seemed like eternity was only a minute or two. Immediately, he was under the curse again, and again. After taking the curse off for the third time, Malfoy left.

Kai dragged his aching body off the ground, unable to stop the frequent tremors of pain. His throat was sore from screaming and his body had been exhausted before the torture. Kai pulled himself into the bus and sat in the first seat, instead of the back where he usually sat. Kai was quiet during the fifteen minutes it took for them to get to the stadium. There were five dishes; each built into the ground with about an inch left above the floor. Next to each of the beydishes, there was a table and on either side of the stadium, bleachers were folded out.

"All of you, blade alone for right now." Kai croaked as he sat at one of the tables. He would practice as well, but the tremors still wracked his form.

"Why don't _you_ practice?" Tyson yelled after five minutes from where he was blading in the dish as far from Kai as he could get. Kai didn't even look at him. "Well? Fine! If you don't practice, I won't practice."

"Tyson, stop acting like a little kid. I'm not the one blading at the tournaments. I train to keep my skills and improve them." Kai said.

"Tyson, just do it, Kai isn't feeling well today." Rei said.

"Oh, so you're on _his_ side?" Tyson snapped.

"I'm not on anyone's side." Rei said defensively.

"It-"

"Tyson! Maybe you're too young to be on a team." Kai taunted. "You're physical age is fourteen, but your mental age is only about four or five." Tyson's face turned red.

"Kai!" He growled.

"Tyson, I'm not in the mood for your silly games today. Max, you and Rei battle for an hour. Tyson, you watch for fifteen minutes, then practice for half an hour, then watch for another fifteen minutes. There will be a short break of ten minutes and then it starts again, only Max sits out. The last round, Rei will sit out." Kai said.

"Run that by me again?" Tyson asked.

"Just do it, it isn't hard. Even a baka like you can figure it out." Kai said. Tyson scowled and the three began the drill. While Rei was practicing on his own in the third round, a shout came from the entranceway. Kai jumped up as two young boys ran in, one them chasing the other. The one in front tripped and slid into the dish where Tyson and Max were practicing in. Kai pulled out Dranzer and launched her into the dish. Dranzer took out Draciel and Dragoon quickly.

"What was that for?" Tyson yelled.

Kai didn't pay any attention to him and instead, scowled down at the small blue haired boy. "Alexander Maximus!" He snapped, sliding down to the center of the dish where the child was whimpering.

"Leave him alone, Kai. You don't need to be so harsh, it was just a mistake and we don't even know the kid." Max said. Kai ignored him and picked up the crying kid. The boy clung to Kai's shirt and buried his face in it.

"What are you doing, Kai?" Tyson asked. The second boy had walked up to the side of the dish.

"Harry, go sit on the chair over there." Kai pointed to the chair he had been sitting in. The black-haired boy nodded and ran over as Kai walked to the table in front of it. He placed Alexander on the table and knelt in front of him.

The two boys were identical except for the hair. Harry had back hair while Alexander had dark blue hair. They each wore a red shirt and blue jeans. Both of them had crimson eyes and it was easy to tell that both of them would grow up to be heartthrobs among the girls. "Alex, show me where it hurts." Kai said patiently. The boy pointed to his knee and held out scraped hands. Kai lifted the pant leg of the hurt knee and saw a small scratch.

Kai reached into one of his deep pockets and pulled out a band-aid. "Where's grandpa?" He asked sternly.

"G'ampa say he pick up mamma an Anna." Harry said. "Can I play?" He asked, looking up at Kai with wide eyes.

"No, why were you chasing Alex?"

"'Cause he say I can' get front an' he can." Harry pouted. "P'ease can I play? I be good." Kai was about to reply, but a tremor shook his body. The aftereffects of the Cruatius lasted longer for Kai then a wizard because he wasn't magical. His fatigue also made it last longer.

When Kai's tremors stopped, he took a deep breath before looking at Harry again.

"What did I tell you about running in a beystadium?" The boy lowered his eyes.

"Not ta do it." He muttered.

"No, you can't blade today." Kai said.

"But papa!"

"Papa! Did that kid just call you _papa_!?" Tyson yelled. Kai turned and glared at him.

"Yes, he did." Kai snapped.

"But, he's like, four!"

"Tyson." Kai growled. "He's three, they both are."

"But I'M older." Alex chipped in.

"Only by two minutes!" Harry snapped. "How old were you when they were born?" Rei asked. Kai's head snapped towards Rei.

"12, they were both conceived four months after my 11th birthday." He explained.

"Mamma!" Alexander yelled, hopping off of the table. Both boys ran to where a young, 20-year-old woman stood. She was very beautiful. She had long black hair that reached to her mid-back and a slender figure. She had large, dark blue eyes. Her skin was pale and she wore a light blue blouse with a black skirt that reached her knees. In her arms was a small bundle that she cradled to her.

"Harry! Alexander! Are you keeping an eye on your father?" She laughed. Kai scowled at her and walked slowly over. "Kai! You look awful! I told you to go to bed! You didn't have to stay." She scolded as she walked quickly to where Kai was standing.

"How is she?" Kai asked, taking the bundle from her and looking down at the pink baby girl. She had a small shock of slate-blue hair and her grey-blue eyes blinked tiredly up at Kai before she drifted asleep.

"Who are you?" Tyson yelled. Kai glared at him to be quiet while Max hit him.

"Tyson." He growled.

"I'm Ravina Hiwatari, Kai's wife. I'm sure Kai didn't give you proper introductions, so I will. The boy with the black hair, he's Harry Joseph Hiwatari. The blue-haired boy is Alexander Maximus Hiwatari. The angel in Kai's arms is Anna Elizabeth Hiwatari; she was born at five-thirty this morning. It was an arranged marriage; Kai's father wanted grandchildren." The woman said in a soft voice.

"Ray, can you take her?" Kai gasped. He could feel another tremor approaching. Ravina took Anna just as the attack hit Kai. This was one of the bad ones and he collapsed.

"Kai! /Papa!" Everyone in the room yelled. When the pain left, Kai panted on the floor.

"What happened?" Rei asked, during the attack, all of the three children had started crying and Rei was helping to calm them down.

"Kai." Ravina growled.

"Malfoy cast Cruatius six minutes. Punishment." Kai gasped. The twins' crying had turned to whimpers and Alexander had curled up next to Kai, he was the more emotional of the two boys.

Kai slowly sat up and pulled his whimpering son to him.

"Did you take anything?" Ravina asked.

"No." Kai glared at her. It wasn't a mean glare, more like a reproaching glare. Alexander moved away after he had stopped whimpering and he and Harry went to a corner to play. "No running!" Kai reminded him as Mr. Dickinson came in then with a car seat.

"Ahh, just in time." Ravina grinned when she saw him. "I need to put Anna in there before ordering my darling husband to sleep."

"I don't need to go to sleep." Kai snapped. "See? You're already grouchy." She put Anna in the car seat and wrapped her up in a blanket. She then moved over to where Kai was standing up and pulled him down until he was lying with his head in her lap. She pulled Anna over and began threading her hand through his hair. This was one of the only things she could do, besides magic, that would get Kai to go to sleep. It only worked if he was already tired, though.

"Wait, wait, wait. You guys have _three_ kids?" Tyson asked.

"Yes, Tyson." Ravina sighed. Kai had told her all about his team, he did have to okay it by her to be team captain. Kai was only half-awake by this time.

"So that means that you two did _IT_! Who would want to do _IT_? And with _Kai_!?" Tyson gasped.

Kai groaned in annoyance. "Tyson, having sex is usually involved if you want to reproduce." He hissed quietly so that his sons wouldn't hear.

"But you're a jerk, Mr. Sourpuss. You aren't nice to _anyone_." Tyson yelled. The hand in Kai's hair stopped.

"Tyson, that was uncalled for." Max scolded.

"I think Kai deserves an apology." Rei added.

"In case you haven't noticed, _Tyson_, Kai has bent over backwards for you and this team. This whole family has. As you guys were going around the world, so have we. Kai came to visit as much as he could while still training you to become world champions. We stayed here in England because it was my third trimester. He tried to visit us at least every few days and after training. Yesterday and last night, he was by my side the entire time I was in labor. Mr. Dickinson watched the boys." Ravina snarled. She them lowered her voice. "And Tyson, the sex is great." Tyson, Rei, and Max blushed so bright; Tala's hair was put to shame. Ravina's hand started stroking Kai's hair again and Kai was asleep in no time.

* * *

AN: I hope that I get reviews, this is my first beyblade fic and the first crossover that I felt good enough about to post.


End file.
